A Different Point of View
by SilverKelly93
Summary: A different point of view of the movie we've all come to love. Who knew what it would have been like to be the only girl in a boarding house full of boys? What happens when this girl happens to be a Kelly?
1. Just Another Day

**A Different Point of View**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters, except for Silver.  
My first story on here, don't be too hard, please. Read and review if you want more.

**Its Just Another Day**

**I'd woken up before the sun had even started to rise over the city. It was always peaceful at this time of day. One of the few times my world is quiet. I had gotten ready for the day almost as soon as I had rolled out of my bunk. I wore breaches, a button up shirt, black suspenders, and a newsy cap. All of my clothing had once belonged to my brother; none of us could afford new clothing or shoes. I wore no shoes. It was summer and I couldn't afford to buy them. I had to save for the winter.**

**I was sitting out on the fire escape of the boarding house watching the sun started to appear over the city. God, I loved Manhattan. We were probably the most laid back group of newsies. We were a family there. I was so happy that my brother had found that place. I can barely remember life before living there.**

**I jumped to my feet when I heard Kloppman climbing up the stairs and climbed back into the boarding house. The quiet was over now. By the time I had both feet on the floor of the room I heard the boys starting to wake up, or be woken up. It was just another day.**

**I stood out of the ways of the boys to watch the chaos ensue. It took forever for them to wake up. I shook my head. They really had to get better at that. I smiled, though. It didn't matter much what we did. Few, if any, of us actually had families, therefore we had no adults ruling our lives. We could go wherever we pleased, whenever we pleased. The only thing we had to worry about was paying for food and board.**

**They were finally starting to actually move and speak. "So, how'd you sleep, Jack?" Mush asked my brother with a grin.**

**"On me back, Mush," was the reply from a tired and a sarcastic Jack.**

**"Ha ha. Hear that fellas? Hear what Jack said? I asked Jack how he slept and he said 'On me back Mush'." You got to love Mush to understand him. He's such a crazy kid.**

**They all then began to encourage Crutchy, who was feeling a bit down because of the fake crips on the streets. He was really a crip, we all knew that. The boys started to give him ideas on new places to go. If you had walked in on the morning routine you would easily find that, no matter the number of fights that arose, we were a family. Nothing could break us apart.**

**Soon, we left the boarding house for the distribution office, people talking all the while. I rarely spoke in the morning; I enjoyed listening instead. For instance, I learned that a kid had run away. There was a lady, apparently the kid's mother, looking for her son. I think his name was Patrick, not sure though. I had seen her before, so either her son had run away again, or hadn't returned home for a few years. She never seemed to give up, though.**

**By the time we had arrived near Newsies Square, the boys' conversation was on the headlines. There were no good ones, but of course 'Headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes.' Jack's favorite saying.**


	2. Its Just a Game

I am so sorry I haven't posted! I forgot all about FanFiction and then I started writing another story. And on top of that school is a pain! But now that I'm on crutches for a bit, I have more time to write. No promises about on how quickly I can post a story, but I will try! I've got two stories going, and I have to try to be fair to both sets of readers. My writing has changed since I started this, so the writing style might be different then the first chapter, but from now on I'll try to be consistent! I would love reviews and advice on the story, as well as if you would read my other story. But I'm not betting on that, hehe. Ok, I've rambled enough.

I do NOT own Newsies or any of it's characters. I do own Silver.

* * *

**Its Just a Game**

Soon the group of us were waiting for the papes to be ready for us. Just as always the Delancey brothers were insulted and jeered at by the group of boys. I never say anything but I know that what the other newsies say affected the two brothers.

Oscar and Morris had a home unlike us newsies. they had their uncle and earn more then we do. But other then that there is no difference between us and them. They are just as hard working as us, even thought most newsies don't notice that.

I stood and watched at the brothers and Jack go at it in their normal antics. This was just play for the three, just a game they've played for years. It was just a game to them. I think I am one of the few who knew it was game. But I knew because I'd been involved in those fights a few times. I knew the punches hurt, but never were meant to harm. As I watched as Jack ran past with his normal grin, I couldn't help but grin.

When Jack stopped to speak to some boy I did not know I started to make my way towards this new boy. As I got closer I noticed there were two new boys, one was just too short to have been seen at first. Soon Jack was chased off by Morris and Oscar. I watched him leave as a I stopped next to the new boys.

**"Heya, ya new 'round here?"** I asked the older boy.

**"Um, yeah, kinda. What was that all about?"** the boy asked pointing after Jack and the Delanceys.

I laughed I couldn't help it. **"It is just something you will see every morning. Those three do this every morning as a kind of greeting. None of them get hurt too badly,"** I stated as I let my eyes follow the three.

The older boy nodded obviously pretending to understand the fighting. I wasn't going to say much more about that though.

**"I'm Silver, Silver Kelly, by the way. Who are you two anyways?"** I asked glancing at the younger of the two.

**"I'm Les, and this is my brother David,"** the younger boy stated happily.

I could tell the younger one was the more friendly of the two brothers. I figured Les would become a good friend to me and, probably even more likely, Jack.

**"It is nice to meet you, Les. You too David. If either of you get into trouble let me know. Or let that boy you saw runnin' know. We'll help you out. And he's not that bad,"** I stated.

**"Thank-you, but I doubt we'll get into any trouble,"** David stated as the gates opened.

**_"Sure, you won't,"_ **I muttered as I stepped back into the crowd of newsies. I have no clue if David heard me or not, but that didn't matter.

Soon I was watching him and his brother disappear into the crowd. I was always the last person to get my papes, and I made sure it was that way. I wanted to make sure the boys got enough papes and that the younger ones were off safely.


	3. Thankyou, Oscar

I stood at the gates to the distribution office watching the boys as they streamed though the gates. As the crowded lessened, I called to the few boys still running towards the gates. They were they newer boys, or those that never seemed to manage to get out of bed in the morning. My calls were only to get them their papes sooner and to get them more awake.

It took almost a half-hour for all those boys to get their papes. All the while I stood at the gate watching. I made sure the boys made it safely to the distribution off. I knew every boy and could easily tell who was new. I made sure to watch out even more for the new boys that joined. Only a few boys ended up joining us a year. True newsies come and go, but most disappeared for a reason then reappeared.

I followed the last boy into the gate slowly. There was no line by this time, and there were almost no newsies left in the gates. I climbed the steps slowly to the window to buy my papes.

I grinned as I stopped in front of the window, leaning on the ledge. **"Heya, Mr Weasel. Heya, Oscar and Morris,"** I greeted them politely. Unlike Jack or the other boys, I have nothing against these brothers and their uncle.

**"Heya Silver,"** Oscar greeted with his normal sweet smile. I love that smile. I really did.

I looked at Oscar returning his smile. Him and his brother look so different. Oscar had a smooth face, you know? The kind that is sweet and innocent, and yet mischievous. Morris on the other hand? He had a sharp looking face and always seemed to look sour. The sweet and sour brothers. That's what they seemed like to me if I thought about it.

**"How many papes today, Silver?" **Mr Weasel asked me. The man was straight business.

**"What if I just came by to say hi? Maybe I don't want any papes,"** I stated glancing at Oscar with a wink before I looked back at Mr Weasel. What can I say? I'm a girl. I do flirt.

**"I doubt it, Silver. I know you need the money from the papes,"** Mr Weasel stated with a laugh.

**"You maybe right this time, but someday I won't need to buy papes to sell," **I stated with a smile. **"So I guess I'll take fifty today," **I add before setting down the money for the papes.

Mr Weasel sets fifty papes on the counter in almost no time. It was almost as if Mr Weasel had put these fifty aside ahead of time. Which honestly I would not put it past him.

**"Thanks,"** I stated as I picked up my papes. I smile and wave one more time before I turned to walk away. I stop when I reach the gate to actually read one of the papes. I leaned against the wall around the distribution center. I looked at the headlines, studying them. I had to know what was in these papes to sell the papes.

I didn't look up when I felt someone standing next to me watching me. I didn't even have to look to know who it was.

**"Heya,"** I muttered without looking up from the pape I was studying.

**"Heya,"** the boy responded. I could hear the smile in his voice, which just made me smile.

**"Ya ready to go sell the papes?"** I asked as I tucked the papes under my arm. I looked at the boy standing next to me with a smile.

**"Let's go,"** he stated as he offered me his arm.

**"Thank-you, Oscar. Off to our normal sellin' spot then," **I stated with a grin as the two of us started walking.

We walked most of the way in silence. No reason, other then the silence was enjoyable. And where else can a newsie find silence?

It may seem strange but Oscar and I sell papes together most days. That is one of the reasons I try to be the last to get my papes. After all seeing Oscar and I together never would go over well. The newsies do not like the Delancey's. Why they don't like each other I will never know.

Our sellin' spot was in Central Park. Personally I love Central Park, it is so peaceful. You can't hear a noise from city around you. It was probably about a twenty minute walk from the distribution center.

Jack was off somewhere, I think he took the two new boys with him. I figured the three would be fine together. If Jack hadn't gone with David and Les, I probably would have just because they seemed to new to know much about being a newsie. I figured I would ask Jack how his day with them went. But I didn't have to worry about that now.


End file.
